


The Story of 2 K-Pop Groups Saving 4 Others

by KPop_Rogue, Th3_We1rd_0n3



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Blood and Injury, Cussing, How Do I Tag, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_We1rd_0n3/pseuds/Th3_We1rd_0n3
Summary: On their way to America, 4 K-Pop groups with 36 men in total board their plane reserved for them. Suddenly, after a man named Jackson Wang looks out the window, he sees an engine burst and tells another, named Kim Namjoon. The two and two others, Lee Jihoon and Kim Jongin, try to stop the plane, yet they still crash on an island in the middle of the ocean. Waiting there, they get rescued and patched up by two K-Pop groups by the name of NCT and SHINee. They heal physically, but what about mentally?Injury, blood, death and reviving, plane crash, and ptsd are included in this fanfiction.DISCONTINUED. Starting a new verion.





	1. Groups

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this fanfiction. This is my second BTS fanfiction and my first Seventeen, Got7, NCT, SHINee, and EXO fanfiction. If this sounds similar to another fanfiction like this, I am sorry, but I made this up on my own. I hope you enjoy it. I just started it today and my best friend/beta reader loved it. If I make any mistakes could you point it out? Thanks.

PoV’s in this story include: Lee Jihoon, Kim Namjoon, Jackson Wang, and Kim Jongin  
BTS: Kim Namjoon  
Kim Seokjin  
Min Yoongi  
Jung Hoseok  
Park Jimin  
Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Not Today Era 

Seventeen: Lee Jihoon  
Choi Seungcheol  
Yoon Jeonghan  
Joshua Hong  
Wen Junhui  
Kwon Soonyoung  
Jeon Wonwoo  
Lee Seokmin  
Kim Mingyu  
XU Minghao  
Boo Seungkwan  
Choi Hansol  
Lee Chan  
Don’t Wanna Cry Era

GOT7: Jackson Wang  
Mark Tuan  
Im Jaebum  
Park Jinyoung  
Kunpimook Bhuwakul/BamBam  
Choi Youngjae  
Kim Yugyeom  
Just Right Era

EXO: Kim Jongin  
Do Kyungsoo  
Yixing Zhang  
Kim Junmyeon  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Kim Jongdae  
Kim Minseok  
Oh Sehun  
OT9 MONSTER ERA


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seating on the plane. Introducing the characters.

Jihoon’s PoV  
Hello dear reader. I’m Lee Jihoon or Woozi, from SEVENTEEN. If you are reading this, be prepared to read through what happened pre and post plane crash. I hope you enjoy? Is that how I’m supposed to say it? Ummmmm….. Enjoy our pain and suffering? I don’t even know what to say right now. Enjoy?

Chapter One

Seungcheol PoV  
We had GOT7, EXO, and BTS with us on the plane. Why were they with us? Well, we’re all friends and besides, we all planned to do a concert in he largest stadium we could find. All at the same time. Yes, all of our groups out at the same time. That would be……. 36 people… On second thought, that’s a lot. We’re still doing it. We came up with a song for all of us to sing at the end! Oh. Jihoon-ah says I can’t tell you guys. Sorry. You’ll have to wait for now. 

Namjoon PoV  
Oh. Hello there. I’m Kim Namjoon. Seungcheol! 

“Yea Namjoon?”

Did you introduce yourself? 

“OH SHIT! No I didn’t. You can introduce us.”

Great.

Hello. I’m Kim Namjoon. Sitting next to me is Kim Seokjin, behind us is Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang and behind them are Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung. To my right is Lee Jihoon and Seungcheol, behind them is Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, and behind them are Jung Hoseok and Kwon Soonyoung. We’re in the front third. 

The middle third is Yixing Zhang, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, BamBam, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, Joshua Hong, and Yoon Jeonghan. 

The last third of the plane are Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Chan, Choi Hansol, Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae, Boo Seungkwan, Xu Minghao, Kim Jongdae, and Kim Minseok.

We’re going to Hong Kong before we head over to the U.S. Why, you ask? Well, we’re going to spend the night there since Jackson wants to say hi to his family. Besides, that’s where we are going to catch the next plane. 

Oh! We’re here. Bye.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's Point of View of what happened seconds before the crash.

Jackson PoV  
Good Morning. It’s the next day. We’re on the flight now, passing over Europe.  
“Namjoon?”  
“Yeah Jack?”  
“Is it me, or does it sound like an engine burst?”  
Namjoon looked outside the window.  
“Oh shit.” he mumbled.  
“EVERYONE BUCKLE UP AN ENGINE BURST.” I yelled.  
Immediately, there were loud screams from all over he place.  
“CALM DOWN. YELLING WON’T HELP A THING.” I yelled.  
As everyone started to calm down, I decided to check the cockpit. Why? There was no one talking over the loudspeaker so I thought it was weird.  
“Jihoon, Namjoon, and Jongin. Come with me. I’m going to check the cockpit.” I said to the three I mentioned.  
The three followed me into the cockpit. Before I walked in, I yelled “SEUNGCHEOL, JUNMYEON, MARK, AND JIN ARE IN CHARGE.”  
We walked in.

Jongin’s PoV  
As soon as we walked in, we noticed that both the Pilot and Co-Pilot were unresponsive.

“Joon and Jihoon. Drive the plane to somewhere not in the middle of the ocean. Jackson, help me drag the pilots out of the seats. Check to see if they’re breathing.” I commanded.

“He’s long gone.” said Jackson.

“Yeah. This one’s not breathing either.” I replied.  
The two looked like they were fake. To see if they were real, I tried to open the eyes. 

“Guys! They’re fake. They’re dummies.” I said.

“Well if they’re dummies, I have a couple questions. One, How the heck did we not know that. Two, How did the airport not know this. Three, HOW THE HECK HAVE WE BEEN FLYING THE PAST COUPLE OF HOURS WITH DUMMIES DRIVING?” Jackson questioned. 

Before I replied, I looked out the window to see we were less than four hundred feet away from land.

“Okay. To make this quick, there probably were real people in here since someone spoke over the loudspeaker. They probably had dummies with them before we left. While most, if not, all, of us were sleeping, they took the dummies out, set them up, and jumped the plane. They probably set a bomb up in that engine that blew up once they knew we were awake and over the sea.” I said. 

Before I could say anymore, Namjoon announced, “Jackson. Go make sure everyone is seated and have their seatbelts on. You too Jongin. Jihoon and I will stay here and drive the plane.”

“Wait” I asked. “Can any of you fly a plane? Do you know you will have the brute of it?”

“Neither of us know how to, Jongin. And I have a plan that will sort of lessen the crash for both of us. Jongin, Jackson, make sure the people in the front are either standing, crouching, or sitting in the back. And If you need to, send some people to the bathrooms. It’s in the back and probably won’t be as damaged in the front.” replied Jihoon.

“But-” I started to say.

“GO!” Namjoon and Jihoon yelled at the same time.

Jackson and I raced out of the cockpit. 

“Everyone in the middle and back, STAY SEATED AND BUCKLE IN. EVERYONE IN THE FRONT. RUN TO THE BACK OR TO THE BATHROOM.” Jackson yelled.

To our surprise, they all did what they were told. Kyungsoo, Jin, and Seungcheol raced to the back, behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Taehyung, and Jungkook. Jaebum, Jinyoung, BamBam, Jimin, and Yoonngi ran to the bathrooms. The last three did because they were right in behind the front third. Sehun, who was also sitting with the last three mentioned, ran to where Mark, Jin, and Kyungsoo were, holding the seats of Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Taehyung, and Jungkook. After we made sure everyone was braced, we ran to sit behind Kyungsoo and Mark.

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!” We heard Jihoon yell over the loudspeaker. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Namjoon running out of the cockpit with Jihoon following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. What happened seconds before the crash in Namjoon and Jihoon's point of view.

*Meanwhile, with Joon and Woozi*  
Namjoon PoV  
“Do you see anywhere with land?” I asked Jihoon.

“Yeah. 3 o’clock. Head there.” replied Jihoon.

I flew the plane in that direction. The closer it was getting, the more worried I became. I guess Jihoon saw it on my face. 

“Namjoon” He said. “Go. Leave. I will follow you. Go buckle yourself in on an empty seat. I have a few things to take care of.”

I hesitated. 

“NOW!” he yelled.

I ran out of the cockpit and went to sit in the closest seat to the back.

Then, I blacked out.

Jihoon PoV

Shit. I thought. 

I could see the worry etched on Namjoon’s face.

“Namjoon” I said. “Go. Leave. I will follow you. Go buckle yourself in on an empty seat. I have a few things to take care of.”

He hesitated. 

“NOW!” I yelled.

After he ran out, I took a moment to myself. Breathe in and out. In and out. Shit. I’m having a panic attack. I somehow calmed myself down and grabbed the first aid kit. With it clutched to my chest, I ran out, landed on the floor, and blacked out.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's PoV  
> He looks in the bathrooms to see how the six are doing. Kyungsoo is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update at least once a month. Maybe once a week more or less depending on how I feel.

Jackson PoV

I woke up to see that everything was red. 

Red?

 

I tried to move my right arm to touch my eyes but I couldn’t. 

“OW! FUCK!” I yelled.

I then experimented with my left hand. I found out I could move my left arm. My fingers touched my eyes. 

‘What is this?’ I thought.

I closed my eyes and wiped off the substance. When I opened my eyes I yelled, surprised although I shouldn’t be, “HOLY SHIT IT’S BLOOD!”

Checking my head for the injury causing that, I found out I had a gash, not that deep, but deep enough to draw a lot of blood, on my forehead. Before I stand up, I decided, I would try to stop the bleeding on my forehead. I took the sleeve of my shirt and wiped off most of the blood. I took my saliva and wiped it on my forehead. It stung. With my left arm, I ripped off the part of it with no blood and pressed it to my forehead. I sat there in silence for who know hows long, waiting for the bleeding to stop. When it finally stopped, I decided it was time to try to stand up.

When I tried to stand up, I lost my balance and almost did a facepalm. Luckily, there was a seat right next to me. I grabbed the seat with my left hand, clutching my right hand to my chest, and stabled myself. After I was stable enough to stand up without the seat, I decided to look around. The first one my eyes landed on was Kyungsoo. His face was covered in Purple and Blue bruises. As for the rest of him, I couldn’t tell until he woke up. I walked to the bathroom to see who was in what condition. 

In the first bathroom was Jaebum, Jinyoung, and BamBam. They all looked fine. I pulled up each of their shirts and saw that they had very light bruising. Well, Jaebum’s was a little deeper, not as light as the other two’s, but not as bad as Kyungsoo’s. 

In the other bathroom was Yoongi, Jimin, and Sehun. Jimin was wide awake.

“Jimin? Were you awake the whole time?” I asked.

He shook his head. Then, he pointed to Yoongi and Sehun. I looked over and saw that Yoongi’s temple was bleeding, and that Sehun’s leg was twisted in an odd angle.

“Oh shit.” I swore. 

“Jimin, can you move both of your hands?” I asked.

He nodded.

“Alright. I need you to grab Yoongi’s shirt and rip part of it off. Tie it to his head with pressure applied to the bleeding part.”

While he was doing that, I decided to see if the others in the first bathroom were awake. I walked in and saw that they were all awake.

“Hey guys!” I yelled. “Are you guys alright? What’s hurting?”

“My chest is hurting, Jackson-ah.” Jaebum said.

“How ‘bout you two?” I directed the question to Jinyoung and BamBam.

“I think we’re okay, right Jinyoung-hyung?” BamBam questioned. 

“Yeah. I think we’re fine.” said Jinyoung.

“Alright. If you say so. Could you guys….. Help me out?” I asked. “Before you say yes or no, I need to see if you can stand up.”

Jinyoung and BamBam stood up. It looked like there were no problems.

“Please walk around.” I instructed. 

They started to walk. Jinyoung stumbled but regained his balance. BamBam on the other hand, had no problems. 

“Okay. Ummmmm….. Jinyoung. Do you want to come with me to help the others or do you want to stay here with Jaebum?” I asked.

Jinyoung replied with, “Yeah. I’ll go with you.”

“BamBam. You stay here with Jaebum and watch him. Make sure he doesn’t try to stand up.” I ordered him.

He nodded.

And with that, we left to return to Jimin, Yoongi, and Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I won't be doing any of that gross stuff since I'm too fucking young to do it. 
> 
> If there are anythings you don't understand, just ask in the comments and I will try to answer the best I can.


	6. Five

*Still Jackson’s PoV*

When the two returned to Yoongi and the other two, they found that they were awake but not Sehun. 

“Yoongi hyung! Jiminie! How are you guys?!” Jinyoung “yelled”. He sounded excited. 

“Besides my temple hurting, I’m fine.” Yoongi said.  
(Me reacting to anyone who says I’m fine: *Starts to rap to Hoseok and Yoongi’s rap*)

“Alright” I said. “Do you think you can come with us to explore the rest of us? I haven’t checked the others.”

Jimin and Yoongi nodded, but looked hesitant.

“What are we going to do about Sehun?” Jimin spoke for the first time.

“I’m going to tell BamBam and Jaebum to come in here. Speaking of that, I’ll be right back.” I said.

I walked to the other bathroom, told BamBam and Jaebum, and helped them walk him over.

“If he wakes up and is in pain, yell for us. We’ll just be outside checking the others.” Jinyoung said.

It was time for us to check out the others. We left them and walked out. Kyungsoo was still in the same position as when I left him. I decided to leave him there for the time being and check out the others.

*Jongin PoV*

When I woke up, I woke up to Jackson in my face.

“AAHHH WHAT THE FUCK JACKSON! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY FACE?!” I yelled. I scurried back fast, and my arm protested. 

“Fuck!” I cursed.

“You okay Jongin?” Jinyoung asked.

“I think my arm is broken, that’s for sure. I don’t know about anything else.” I said.

“Stand up then.” Jackson said. “Oh. I’m sorry for being in your face.”

I nodded and tried to stand up. When I stood up, my legs immediately buckled.

“Jongin!” Jackson and Jinyoung yelled. 

“I’m okay. My left ankle is broken while my right knee down is sore and numb. I think.” I said to them. 

“Stay there.” Jackson commanded. 

He left, and I was there. Sitting next to Kyungsoo. I looked over and saw Jin and Mark. Mark was awake and looked like he had a broken nose and maybe a broken arm. Jin was still unconscious and from the looks of it, maybe a head injury and a couple of bruises over his body. Seungcheol looked like he broke both of his legs and maybe a couple of fingers.

I decided to go back to sleep since all I could do was either watch the four I could see, play with something, try to get around, think, or just sleep. I decided on the last option. 

*Jackson PoV*

 

I walked off from Jongin. I felt like I wanted to fall to my knees and sob. But I couldn’t. I had to stay strong for the others. I checked all of the guys in the back, buckled up. They all looked fine. Once again, I can’t tell for sure until they woke up, but for now they look fine. I walked up to the front and saw…………


	7. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds Namjoon. Jongin tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story seems boring or the chapters are short. I've been busy with school and when I don't have school (Summer break, Winter break, ect) I'm lazy. I usually do drawings during break and writing during school. And I haven't been updating on the schedule, I'm sorry. Once again, I've been busy with school and my friends and other things that I haven't been updating many of my fanfictions. I will still update this one, but my 2 or 3 other ones will be on Hiatus. Thanks for your understanding. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> ~Rogue

*Still Jackson’s PoV

I walked up to the front and saw………

Namjoon and Jihoon.

Well, not Jihoon yet, but I could see Namjoon. Namjoonie-ah had both ankles bent at a weird ankle and, from the looks of it, maybe a broken collarbone and neck. If you think that was bad, just wait. 

“NAMJOONIE-AH!” I cried and fell. I sat on the floor sobbing feet away from one of my best friends.

“Jackson-Hyung. Where are you?” asked Jinyoung. I raised my hand and he saw it. Jinyoung came and saw Namjoon. He gasped. “Holy shit.” Jinyoung mumbled. 

Wanna know the bad part now? Well, besides the maybe broken collarbone and neck? 

THERE WAS A FUCKING PIECE OF METAL IN HIS STOMACH! HIS STOMACH FOR FUCKS SAKE!

Joonie’s hand started to twitch. I asked while we were both staring at Namjoon, “Jinyoung…. Did you just see what I saw?” “If it’s about Joon’s hand moving, then yes.” Soon after, his eyes began to open.

“Jackson? Is that you? What happened to Jihoonie-ah? Where are we? What happened?” Namjoon asked sooooooo many questions.

“Well let's see… Yes, I’m Jackson. I haven’t checked on Jihoonie yet. I have no clue where we are. We were on a plane crash and are somewhere on land. I haven’t checked outside yet. Oh, and don’t look down. It’s really bad.” I replied.

Namjoon questioned what I last told him about. “Why can I not look down?” 

“I’m not gonna sugarcoat it Joon. You have a piece of metal in your stomach.” I told him. “You can look down, but you might panic. 

Right then, he looked down to his stomach. Joon’s face looked pale when he brought it back up. 

 

“Jackson. I can feel it now. It hurts.” Joon was scared at this point. You could tell, as his whole body was shaking.

“It’s okay Joonie. I can’t feel what you feel, but we will be alright and we will leave and no one, mark my words, no one will die. Not me. Not you. Not Jihoonie-ah.’ I told him.

Namjoon’s face softened just a bit. He looked relieved but then his face went back to pain. “Ahhh! Fuck! Jackson, it hurts.” he whined. 

“Joon, I can’t help you. Just…. Um….. try to handle it or umm….. Go to sleep. Wait, don’t sleep. It could be bad. Ummmmmmmm. JONGIN-HYUNG! ARE YOU AWAKE?!” I yelled.

*Jongin PoV*

I woke up from my slumber to Jackson yelling my name. “JONGIN-HYUNG! ARE YOU AWAKE?!” he yelled. I almost wanted to say aww for him calling me hyung, but we were injured so I’d have to save that for later.

“Yeah Jackson?!” I yelled in return. “Could you walk up here?” he yelled. “Nope. Well, my ankle is broken and my knee is ummmm. I don’t know. My arm is still broken, duh. Lemme try to stand up.” 

I tried to stand up, not on my broken ankle, but leaning against the seats and somewhat standing on my right leg like a flamingo. It somewhat worked. 

“Jackson-ah. I can sorta walk, not real good tho. Give me a couple of minute and I’ll be there.” I told him from where I could see him. He nodded. I turned my head to look at Kyungsoo. He was sleeping and looking peaceful in this hell hole. 

‘Well, good for him. He deserves it I guess’ I thought.

After a few tries, I was able to get in the aisle of the plane. I jumped to Jackson and looked in his eyes. In his eyes were pure fear and panic. I followed his line of sight to Namjoon, in pain and shock. 

“Namjoonie-ah. I need you to calm down. Even though you do have a piece of metal in your abdomen, calm down. Yes, I do know you’ll yell at me, ‘Oh you’ve never been in this kind of pain and situation’, but trust me. It’s better if you calm down.” I told him. 

Namjoon nodded and tried to calm down. “Now, ummmm…. I’m gonna see if I have any service and If I do, i’m gonna call for help. Stay calm okay Joonie-ah?” I told them. 

The three nodded and Jackson left Jinyoung with Namjoon. Jinyoung was going to stay with Joonie in case he panicked or something. I think Jackson left to find Jihoonie-ah. He was the only one unaccountable. I hopped or whatever back to Kyungsoo and the others. They were all awake except Kyungsoo, Mark, and Seungcheol.


	8. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FIND........
> 
> Might be gory for some ppl so Trigger Warning? I guess
> 
> "TRIGGER WARNING" 
> 
> Idek if I should put one

Yoongi and Jimin were tending to those who were awake and out of the seats, which was basically everyone. 

“Hello guys. What did I miss here?” I asked.

“Oh, nothing really. We just woke everyone up and are checking on them.” Yoongi informed me.

“Why are those four not awake?” 

Yoongi’s face dropped. “They ummmm….. How do we say this Jimin?” Yoon asked Jimin. Jimin replied, “They were helping us until Mark passed out. After that, the other two somehow dragged Mark back and then Kyungsoo and Seungcheol passed out. Jin’s been unconscious this whole time.” 

“Wait.” I said. “How did Seungcheol walk? I thought both of his legs are broken.” 

“Apparently, only one was broken while the other was sore.” Yoongi shrugged.

“Still……”

All of a sudden,.........................

A wild Jackson appeared!

No, not really. But yes, he found us and waved hello. 

“Did you find Jihoonie?” I questioned him. His face drooped. “No, unfortunately, the front part where I think I saw him collapsed.”

“We need to find him!” I yelled. Seungcheol stirred. We looked at him while he was waking. “Why are you all looking at me?” He questioned. 

“How do I say this Seungcheol………..” Jackson started to say. I cut him off though. “Basically what he wants to say is that we don’t know where Jihoonie is because the part he thought he saw Jihoonie in collapsed.” 

Seungcheol looked shocked. He then shook his head and told us, “We need to find him.”

 

“I wish we could, but I don’t think we can.” Jackson admitted. 

Seungcheol didn’t give up though. “That’s fine. If you don’t want to help me, it’s okay. I’m going to look for my boyfriend.” He said with a look of blazing fire in his eyes.

“Anyone with me?” he asked around the space we were currently occupying.

Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, the rest of Seventeen, and I volunteered. We stood up, with a little difficulty between Seungcheol and I, and started to walk to where Jackson last saw Jihoonie. On the way there, we checked up on Namjoon, who was still awake with Jinyoung, talking about random things to keep them occupied. 

Once we arrived at the collapsed area, we were shocked. The whole front row seat till the cockpit was smashed. And where was Jihoonie? Well, that was answered when we heard a groan. Looking over to the right, we could see Jihoon. 

Jihoon looked horrifying. There was a big fucking cut on his chest. Oh god, you could see his ribs and organs. His right wrist was almost cut off. I mean, his wrist was still there only, ONLY, because a part of the bone was still together with the skin attached to it. On his head was a big gash where you could see his skull. His left leg was crushed under the debris. It’ll be a miracle if he could ever walk on it again. 

“Jihoonie!” Seungcheol fell to his knees at the sight of his boyfriend.

What could be worse?


	9. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

When I'm done with this fic what should I do?   
I have 2 options

1 Finish my other FanFictions

2 Write another one

They can be from NCT, BTS, GOT7, EXO, SEVENTEEN, Kuroko no Basuke, Naruto, Bleach, Owari no Seraph, or something. They have to be 10 and younger. So things like smut and those things I cannot write for I am too young for that. I can write things like fluff or angst or tragedy. A car crash this time? I'll say yes or no to what you guys say. 

Thanks!


	10. EIGHT

We couldn’t do anything to help Jihoonie. All we could do was stand there. I reached into my pocket to see if my phone was in it. It was. Somehow, my phone made it through the crash. I grabbed it out of my pocket and powered it on to see if it worked. The screen wasn’t cracked -amazingly- and the power button still worked. 

The phone turned on. I put in my password for the lock screen and immediately looked to see if I had some data. Of course, I didn’t. I stood up and walked away. 

“Jongin-ah.” Yoongi twisted his head around to face me. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to look for some bars. I found my phone was still working and I’m trying to call 119.” I told Yoongi.

“Good luck.” he said. 

With that, I limped off to find some service. As I was walking closer to the rest of the group, I found some bars. I immediately called 119 and told them what happened. I ended the call and walked towards the group. 

“Hey guys.” I said.

“Hello…… Jongin..hyung….” Sehunie rasped. 

“Oh, Sehunie…….” I slowly fell to my feet to hug him. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Don’t be Jongin-hyung….. You did nothing…...wrong. You’re…….hurt worse than……..me.” he told me. 

He was right. I did do nothing wrong and am hurt worse than him but still….. It was my fault for not protecting him. 

“Alright Sehunie. I have to go, but I’ll be back.” I told him. He nodded. I left. Oh, and I know i’m breaking the fourth wall, but no, we’re not in a relationship. It only seems like that because I like to spoil him since he is younger than me and is the youngest of our group. My heart belongs to Kyungsoo.

Speaking of Kyungsoo and the other three who were unconscious, they were all awake and alive. The three of them, -Mark, Kyungsoo, and Seungcheol- were still the same as how they were when they were awake when I first saw them. Jin woke up and was complaining of his head hurting and I don’t remember. Was it his chest or back? One of the two. 

I turned around before going back to Jihoonie and yelled, “I CALLED 119. THEY SHOULD BE ON THEY’RE WAY. NO, I DIDN’T GIVE THEM AN ADDRESS SINCE WE ARE ON AN ISLAND BUT THEY MIGHT TRACK DOWN MY PHONE AND MAYBE THEY WILL FIND US.”

I limped to where Jihoonie was and saw that he still wasn’t awake, which was relieving. Everyone over here didn’t touch Jihoon out of fear they would wake him up. 

“Hey guys.” I said. “Go to sleep. It’s already dark.”

Everyone nodded and laid down to sleep. Everyone but Seungcheol who was still sitting, watching Jihoon in case he woke up or moved.

“Seungcheol?” I questioned. “I’m going to sleep. When you feel sleepy or want to sleep, wake me up and I’ll watch him.” He nodded and I fell asleep.


	11. NINE

Enjoy the short, rushed chapter I forged out of no where for this week's chapter. If I feel like it, I might post another chapter.

 

Seungcheol PoV (Surprise! I lied. I forgot to put his name in the PoVs. Gomen)

I awoke. ‘Where am I?’ I thought. I sat up and all the memories of what happened came flowing in my mind like water flowing out of a broken dam. All the memories of what happened after the plane crash came back after I passed out watching Jihoon.

‘Speaking of Jihoon, where is he?’ I forgot I was sitting in front of Jihoon and and almost jumped when I saw him. “Hello Seungcheol? You awake?” I heard a voice and jumped. ‘I’m not dreaming right?’

“No you’re not Seungcheol. You’re not dreaming” The voice said. I looked at the source of the voice and saw Jongin. “Shit. I spoke my thoughts, didn’t I?” “Yes. Yes you did.”

“Did he wake up while I was asleep?” I asked Jongin. “No. Well, he stirred but didn’t fully wake up.” he told me. “Thank the lords above.”

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up. “When do you think we will be rescued?” Jongin took his time to respond. “Hopefully soon. Scratch that. They WILL be here soon.” His words gave me hope. 

Jihoon stirred. We sat there quietly, hoping he wouldn’t fully wake. When he stopped moving, we released a breath we didn’t realize we holding. “They better get here before Jihoon wakes up. If he wakes up before they get here…. I can’t imagine what pain he would go through. I saw Namjoon on the way here….. He looked pretty bad and in a lot of pain, and if Jihoon wakes up, he’s gonna be like Namjoon, sitting there in pain, waiting for help to come…..” I mumbled under my breath. 

Jongin heard me and stood up. He walked over to me and knelt down. “He will be fine, I promise. When he wakes up, help will be here.” He hugged me. I finally broke down and sobbed into his shoulder. Of course, I toned it down since Jihoon was right there, but I wept until I felt like I could stop.

“I’m sorry for what’s happened to Jihoon-ah. I don’t know how you or Jin feel like to have your boyfriend hurt that bad, but I just want to tell you that I support you and hope you guys get better.” he told me. 

I was at a lost for words. “Thank…. Thank you for those words Jongin.” I embraced him. Realizing what we were doing, we split up, blushing. “Let’s not ever speak of this again, okay?” Jongin asked me after our moment of silence. 

“Sure.” I said.

 

(I forgot to write this part, but Seungcheol feels sleepy after watching Jihoon for a while and wakes up Jongin, who in the previous chapter told him to wake him up if he felt sleepy, goes to sleep and Jongin watches him after Seungcheol falls asleep.)


	12. TEN (Haha It's so funny..... Okay I get it.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I felt like it, I'll update twice.

We heard a groan. I looked over at where the sound came from….

It was….

JIHOON

He was awake! “Shit. Shit. Shit.” I cussed. This wasn’t good. “Seungcheol? Are you there?” came the voice of my boyfriend Jihoon. If there was one time in my life where I wished Jihoon was still unconscious, looking dead, It would be right now.

“Jihoon? I’m right here….. How do you feel?” I asked him. “If you ask me, I feel like a piece of shit. I know we were in a plane crash. How bad do I look?” he asked me. I told him what he looked like, yet he was still calm.

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM IN YOUR SITUATION? IF I WERE IN THAT SITUATION, I’D BE PANICKING!!!” after I realized what I said, I apologized. “Oh my god Jihoonie…. I’m so, so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you…..”

“It’s fine Seungcheol. I understand.” his voice faltered and he started to cough.

I realized he was choking on his own blood. “No, no, no! Jihoone! Stay with me, please! Please don’t die. I can’t live without you!” I yelled at him. 

“Seung…..cheol………….I’m……………..so…………..sorry….” he told me. And with that, he fell limp.

“JIHOONIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” I yelled. I sobbed into his shirt yelling and crying. “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!?!?!? WHY?” I stopped when I heard 2 things. He was still breathing, and…………

A helicopter was near.

 

Jackson’s PoV

I fell asleep, as well as the rest of us, including Namjoon who I woke up every hour or so. How did I know what time it was? A watch, of course! I woke up to Mark nudging me. 

“Jackson! Oi Jackson-ah!” When I didn’t wake up, (I was testing to see what he would do), he decided to yell in my ear to wake me up. “JACKSON WANG! WAKE THE FUCK UP!” I jumped and yelled at him. “WHY’D YA DO THAT?!” “TO WAKE YA! DUH.”

After our little argument, we looked away from each other until I spoke up. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” “It’s okay Jackson. It was my fault for yelling in your ear.” He told me. “Forgive me?” “Of course Markie!” I yelled and jumped on him. I smacked my lips on his and we kissed untill Yugyeom coughed. 

“Ahem.” he said. “There are kids here.” “Oh shit. Sorry Yugyeom-ah.” I apologized. He just smiled and walked off to lay down with BamBam. Just then, I heard a yell. It sounded like, ‘JIHOONIE!’  
“Mark. You heard that?” I asked him. “Yeah….” he responded. “Boys! We’re leaving. Come with us. NOW.” I yelled at EXO (minus Jongin), Jin and Hobi, and the rest of GOT7 (minus Jinyoung who was with Namjoon). “Where are we going?” BamBam asked me. “We’re going to find Seungcheol. I think something bad happened with Jihoonie.” I told them all. They gasped. “You don’t think that happened, do you Jackson-hyung?” Youngjae asked me. “I hope not.”

We ran over to find Seungcheol hunched over Jihoon, crying. Seungcheol looked up immediately, as if he saw Jihoon’s ghost. Turns out, it was the sound of helicopter blades as it was flying around in circles. “Youngjae! You, BamBam, and Yugyeom go outside and wave to get their attention. I’ll be out there in a moment.” I instructed them. They nodded and found a way to get outside.  
Meanwhile, I knelt down besides Jihoon and Seungcheol and checked to see if Jihoon was alive. He was! I could barely feel a pulse, and his breathing was shallow. “He’s alive!” I told everyone. “He’s alive but barely hanging onto life. We need to get him to a hospital.” 

“How do you know this, Jackson?” Seungcheol asked me. “I don’t. Jihoon’s pulse is very weak and his breathing is shallow. It makes sense he needs a hospital where people with medical training can help him.”

With that, I left. “Mark. Come with me?” I asked Mark. “Sure.” We walked outside to the sight of the kids standing behind a helicopter with a doctor guy hopping out. “BOYS! COME HERE!” I yelled. The boys turned around and ran to me. Behind them was the doctor.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Lee Taemin and I’m here for someone named Kim Jongin?” the doctor asked me. “I’m Jackson Wang. How did you find us? We’re on an island for f’s sake.” I asked. “It’s… complicated. I should also say that I’m a friend of Jongin’s and part of an SM group called SHINee.”

“Is there anyone else with you?” I asked Taemin. “Yes. The rest of SHINee. We’re all medical trained and can get you help on the way to the hospital. I’ll have someone else help you at the hospital since I ditched my work with my team to help Jongin.”


	13. Halloween Special!

Guess who’s going to be in the story later on?

 

It was starting to get dark when Namjoon and the rest of BTS were scheduled to meet with the other 4 groups. “4 groups?” Jungkook asked Namjoon. “I only know that we’re meeting EXO, GOT7, and SEVENTEEN. Who else are we meeting?” “We’re meeting another boy group, but I can’t tell you yet.” Namjoon told Jungkook. “It’s a secret.”

The 4 groups met up at the park. “Where’s the other group?” asked Seokmin. Suddenly, all the lights went out. In the corner of the park, on the stage, 3 groups of 6 people each came up on stage. “Are they the other group we’re meeting with?” questioned Yugyeom. “Yes. You’ll be happy to find out who they are.” JB told them all.

On the center circle, a man stepped out. He bowed. “Welcome friends. I am TY, and I will be the ringmaster of this group. Here we have Ten, Taeil, Kun, Yuta, and WinWin. The circle on the left is Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung, and Haechan. The last circle, and the one on your right, includes Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Chenle, and Lucas.” Fireworks exploded behind them. Each circle slowly stood up from their crouching position and jumped to a spot around the 4 groups. 

“Woah….” exclaimed BamBam. “This is awesome!” “Hello BamBam, Yugyeom. I’m Chenle. Nice to meet you.” Chenle bowed, as did the rest of them, excluding TY, who was still on the stage. Each member of the “circus” paired up with two members of the 4 groups. Jongin ran up to the stage and hugged TY. “Hi bro! I missed you!” Jongin exclaimed excitedly. 

There were audible gasps. “TY is your brother, Jongin?” they all questioned. “Yeah. Obviously.” Jongin remarked. “Take your hoods and masks off.” TY’s voice boomed over the groups. Each one of them took off their hoods and revealed their face and their name. 

“LUCAS!!” Jackson yelled. He jumped on Lucas and they fell to the floor. “How are you related to him?” Mark questioned. “Wait wait wait. Let me guess. He’s your brother?” “Nope. Sorry Mark. Jackson’s my cousin.” Lucas said to Mark. “How?” he asked. “We’ll explain later.”

“I am Taeyong, the leader of the group.” the man nicknamed TY announced. “Return guys.” All 17 of the men out returned to Taeyong. “To The World! NCT! Hello. We are NCT.” The eighteen men walked off stage and shook hands with each of the 37 men. “Introduce yourselves?” asked Jisung.

The 37 men split up and introduced themselves. “Say the Name! SEVENTEEN!” “Dul, Set! Annyeonghaseyo. Bangtan Sonyeondan!” “Come and get it! GOT7!” “We are one! EXO!” After the introductions, they talked with each other. After a while, they decided to go trick or treating. 

At the end of the night, they had bags full of candy, from their fans who didn’t know they were K-pop idols, and 4 groups became 5.

 

 

Hello! Thank you for reading this special chapter. I just came up with it right now so it might seem weird. If you guessed NCT, you were right! Happy Halloween! Stay safe.


	14. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A MONTH. I've just been busy with school and life. I'm also drawing and it's fun. I usually draw anime characters but now I'm drawing K-Pop Idols. And the Miracles in December cover art. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Yes, I do know a ton of my chapters are short.

Still Jackson's PoV

We walked back inside to Jihoon and the others. In there, Jihoon was awake, tears on the corners of his eyes. His face was scrunched up in pain and he was squeezing Seungcheol’s hand. 

“Wow. You guys really were in a plane crash…..” said Taemin. Everyone looked at him. “Sorry. I wasn’t expecting it this bad.”  
He walked up to Jihoon and examined the side of him they could see. “So he’s pinned under debris. His whole right body is crushed except for his head. His head has a deep cut and his chest is bleeding. Okay. JACKSON!” I jolted. “Yes?”  
“Run outside and call for someone named Jonghyun. He, and three others should be coming out. Tell him I said for him to come.” I nodded and ran off.

Taemin’s PoV  
I had to immediately help him. I couldn’t since I wasn’t trained in surgery. I couldn’t deal with blood. Jonghyun and Key were trained while Onew and I were trained with minor injuries. Minho was trained as a nurse. He’d help us get things and if one of us were out, he’d take over. I had to leave him since I had no clue what to do. I walked up to the others and checked up on them. 

“Why aren’t you helping him!” someone yelled. This someone was Baekhyun.

Jongin spoke up. “Taemin only specializes in minor injuries along with Onew and I. Jonghyun and Key are the surgeons in their group and Minho’s a nurse who subs for one of us if we aren’t there..”

It was quiet as Jongin and I looked at some of the wounds. Jonghyun, Jackson, and the rest of SHINee ran in and looked at us. “Hey Taemin. Hey Jongin. Where’s this Jihoon?” Jonghyun ran up to the both of us and hugged us. I pointed over to the wall of trubbish and he left, kissing our foreheads. 

Jongin then told me about how there was another person, Namjoon who needed help more than the rest of us. I ran quietly up to Key and told him that there was someone else that needed help. He left Jonghyun with Jihoon and followed Jongin to Jinyoung and Namjoon. 

I asked some basic questions like, ‘Where were you heading to?’, ‘How old are you?’, “What’s your name?’. Things like that. While the two were performing surgery, Onew, Jongin, and I were cleaning up wounds and we were looking at concussions. 

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.  
“We need you to come and pick us up. There’s about uhhhhh…… 7 14 9 13….. There’s 36 of em. Nope. SHINee can leave through our own helicopter. Yeah. Two. Kim Namjoon and Lee Jihoon. They’re from BTS and SEVENTEEN. Jihoon has his right side crushed, a gash on his chest, and a deep cut on his forehead. Namjoon was impaled by a piece of shrapnel. Yeah. I ditched work. Alright. Thanks…… Taeyong.”


	15. TWELVE

Taeyong PoV

I was on my way on to seeing my younger members when my phone rang. I answered it immediately seeing the caller was Taemin.  
‘We need you to come and pick us up’  
“Okay then. Where are you and how many do we need to pick up?”  
‘There’s about uhhhhh…… 7 14 9 13….. There’s 36 of em. I’m on an island somewhere in an ocean. You can track us with the GPS.’  
I sighed. “Do we need to take you five as well?”  
‘Nope. SHINee can leave through our own helicopter.’  
“Did you ditch work? You should be in a photoshoot now correct?”  
‘Yeah. I ditched work.’  
“Anyone injured badly?”  
‘Yeah. Two. Kim Namjoon and Lee Jihoon. They’re from BTS and SEVENTEEN. Jihoon has his right side crushed, a gash on his chest, and a deep cut on his forehead. Namjoon was impaled by a piece of shrapnel.’  
“Jeez. I’ll be there in a little. I need to get the rest of NCT.”  
‘Alright. Thanks…… Taeyong.’  
“You’re welcome.”

The line ended and I was still driving to the DREAM Dorm. I finally arrived after another ten minutes of driving and walked up to the door. I knocked on it a few times and waited. Outside of the dorm, I could hear Chenle’s dolphin laugh and Mark yelling at them to be quiet. As the door opened, I could see Jisung behind the door, Jaemin and Jeno asleep on the couch with lipstick on, Chenle and Renjun with makeup, and Haechan and Mark trying to stop this madness. They all became quiet when they saw me in the doorway. 

Chenle screamed and woke up Jeno and Jaemin. The two fell of the couch in surprise and groaned. They grabbed the mirror Chenle held and looked at themselves. Jaemin was angry. He glared at the two before grabbing Jeno’s hand and heading to the bathroom to clean off the makeup. I was disgusted by how the DREAM dorm looked but I couldn’t do anything about it since we had to ge SHINee.

“Kids, this is an emergency. Taemin from SHINee just called and said that he needs help getting some thirty-six people out of a mangled plane. We’re helping them, no buts. Let’s go. I need to get the others as well.” 

I knocked on the bathroom door and told Jaemin and Jeno to hurry up and that we had to leave. They didn’t make us wait long. After a few seconds, the two were out of the bathroom and ready to leave. We walked up to the Dream van and hopped inside. I drove to the U and 127 dorm which was not too far away from the DREAM dorm incase something happened. The two sub-units shared the same dorm with Mark although Mark prefered to stay with DREAM since the kids were too reckless. 

I told them what happened and they hopped into another van and we drove to where we stored the helicopters, at a building not too far away from the SM building. They split up into 9 helicopters. Taeyong and Jaehyun, Taeil and Chenle, Haechan and Lucas, Johnny and Jungwoo, Renjun and Yuta, WinWin and Jeno, Mark and Jaemin, Jisung and Kun, and Doyoung with Ten. Each of them would have 4 others; Taeyong and Jaehyun would have Jihoon and Namjoon along with their boyfriends and the others could decide who they wanted to go with. After making sure everything was okay, Taeyong forced them to bring at least three containers of gasoline, although they might not need it.

They started their engines and flew into the sky, forming a V shape with Taeyong in the lead.


	16. THIRTEEN

Still Taeyong PoV

It took about and hour or two reach Taemin. We arrived and landed right next to SHINee’s helicopter. We quickly unloaded two stretchers for Jihoon and Namjoon and headed to the airplane. We arrived inside and everyone looked at us.  
“Hello. I’m Lee Taeyong. Taeyong is fine. We’re here to rescue you from the island. Split up into groups of four and stay somewhere together, the four in each group. I have nine helicopters with my ‘brothers’. Those of you who are dating Lee Jihoon and Kim Namjoon, could you please come over with Jaehyun and I? Thank you. As for the rest of you, please come find me when you organize yourself and I’ll tell you who to meet. You are dismissed.” I guess you could say I was the person who was barking out orders to everyone.  
After some thinking, I decided what to do. In front of me were 8 men that included Taehyung, Joshua, Baekhyun, Jinyoung, BamBam, Yoongi, Vernon, and Sehun. They each had their groups. Joshua, Jeonghan, Hoshi, and DK. Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, and Yugyeom. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongin. Jinyoung, JB, Mark, and Jackson. BamBam, Youngjae, Wonwoo, and Mingyu. Vernon, Dino, Junhui, and Minghao. Yoongi, Hoseok, Xiumin, and Seungkwan. Sehun, Chen, Suho, and Lay.

“Mark, Kun, Ten, Taeil, Haechan, WinWin, Yuta, and Johnny are the captains. When I say your name, you and your group go to him and I will direct you to him.” I told my peers. “Yuta with Yoongi, Johnny with Baekhyun, Kun with Vernon, Haechan with BamBam, Mark with Jinyoung, Taeil with Taehyung, WinWin with Joshua, and Ten with Sehun. Stay with your pilot at all times until we get back to Seoul. Thank you.”  
With that, Jaehyun and I went to see Jihoon. It was just as how Taemin described it.  
“Alright….. We could try to lift up the metal and pull him out or he cold just cut into the metal about 15 feet from one side to another, 15 feet in. Which one?” asked Jaehyun.  
“Let’s try the first one and if it doesn’t work, bring the chainsaw and anesthetic.” Jonghyun told the two.  
I signaled Johnny to bring all of the others to Jihoon’s body. They arrived and I told them the plan. “All of you will try to lift the metal while SHINee pulls Jihoon. On the count of three. Hana. Dul. Set!” We all tried to pull the metal up, but it was too heavy to even lift a centimeter. If we did, we’d just drop it on Jihoon’s arm again and hurt it even more. Jonghyun and Key stitched up his forehead and chest but they’ll have to pull out the stitches when we get back.

“Johnny, Yuta, leave your groups together and go grab the chainsaws for Jaehyun and I.” I yelled.  
They ran to the helicopter and grabbed the saws. When the others saw the saws, they yelled at us things like, “Don’t cut him up!”, “Don’t kill him!”, “What are you doing?!”, “You bastards!”, “Murderers!”, and “Monsters!”.  
We endured all the yelling until Jaehyun couldn’t take it anymore.  
“YOU THINK WE’RE MONSTERS!?” he snarled. “What do you take us for? We’re here to help and rescue him, not fucking kill him. UNLESS you want us to get within 7 feet of his body with the saws, I think the 20X20 Feet option is a much fucking better thing than a 7X7!” he growled.  
I walked up to him, knowing that he’d been going through hard times, with him being stressed with the comeback and things with his personal life. Everyone was standing there, shocked. Embracing him in a hug, I whispered in his ear, “Jaehyun-ah. Don’t use bad words okay? I know how you feel. Just talk to me.” Jaehyun was quiet in my arms. After a moment of silence, his knees buckled and we both fell to the floor. Jaehyun hugged me tightly, but I didn’t care. I loved Jaehyun. Yes, I love all my members, but Jaehyun? He’s special. He was with me through my hardest times and I owe him a favor. He started sobbing and apologizing, letting the dam of emotions break.  
I patted him on the back, feeling bad for him. Looking him straight in the eyes, I mumbled, “It’s okay Jaehyun. You’re fine. I’m here and I’ll protect you. No matter what.” With that, I leaned in and kissed his lips. Jaehyun didn’t protest. Instead, he pushed back and we kissed for a few moments until I pulled back.  
“I love you,” I told him. “I love you too.”

A/N/  
Here's what NCT and SHINee look like. Disregard the first one. I just thought it was a cute picture.  


NCT: At first, I was going to use the Black on Black picture but I love this one and it was SO hard to choose between the two because I ABSOLUTELY LOVE TAEYONG'S BOSS/Black on Black hair style, but I also like this one because they were so cute.  


SHINee   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sooooo much fun writing that kiss scene. How are you all? I'm good. Just letting you know, but I will be posting when I feel like it so it might take me a month or less than a day to update the next chapter.  
> ~~Rogue


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I won't be updating after this, due to today being one year since beloved K-Pop Idol Kim Jonghyun from SHINee passed away last year today. I will post once again after January 3rd. Of course, I will be updating a Christmas chapter with all 6 groups in it, Jonghyun as well.  
> Hello! I won't be updating after this, due to today being one year since beloved K-Pop Idol Kim Jonghyun from SHINee passed away last year today. I will post once again after January 3rd. Of course, I will be updating a Christmas chapter with all 6 groups in it, Jonghyun as well.  
> I wasn't a fan of SHINee, let alone K-Pop at the time of his death and previous, but now I wish I was so I could enjoy him while he was alive. Of course, I can still enjoy the legacy and previous things he has done, but him being alive or dead makes a difference since you can only watch those videos again and again since he is currently not working/alive. I wish I was a fan years back. Years back like 2012. May you rest in peace Jonghyun! Shawol love you! <3  
> I recommend these songs for today:  
> I Need U-BTS  
> Spring Day-BTS  
> Miracle-GOT7  
> Euphoria-BTS  
> Miracles in December FULL album-EXO  
> Baby Don't Cry-EXO  
> Promise-EXO  
> Universe-EXO  
> Sing For You-EXO  
> For Life-EXO  
> First Snow-EXO  
> Basically any EXO ballad song  
> Thanks-Seventeen  
> Clap-Seventeen  
> Don't Wanna Cry-Seventeen  
> Oh My!-Seventeen  
> We Go Up-NCT DREAM  
> You Are-GOT7  
> Serendipity-BTS  
> Haru Haru-BigBang  
> Flower Road-BigBang
> 
> Thank you all for almost 1600 views! I really appreciate it a lot!

STILL TAEYONG POV

We stood up from our little moment and I told Johnny to load up the helicopters and wait for me and Jaehyun before we leave.  
The others, minus Seungcheol, Jin, SHINee, Jaehyun and I, left to pack the helicopters while we were getting Jihoon out. On the floor were the two chainsaws, they were heavy. Marking 20 feet away from the center of Jihoon’s body, we started to cut into the metal. Slowly, but surely, the metal blade of the saw cut into the metal of the plane. Cutting a passageway as tall as us, we slowly ventured into the metal, walking 20 feet before turning left, in Jaehyun’s case, right. Jaehyun wouldn’t cut far into the metal, going about 8 feet in, letting me finish the rest inside while he goes outside. Once Key gives him confirmation to start cutting, he will be cutting a piece of metal is the same spot as Jihoon’s body. Minho and Taemin would be in their helicopter, sending a hook down to slowly lift the metal while Jonghyun and Onew would be pulling his body out from underneath.  
Slowly, we made our way into the metal, throwing the excess behind us. ‘About how far are you in, Jaehyun?’ I asked through a walkie-talkie.  
‘I’m almost there. One more foot and then eight to the right, correct?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Alright. I’ve reached 20 feet, cutting to the right now.  
After a few minutes of waiting for Jaehyun to cut, he spoke on the radio. ‘I’m done! Heading out now.’  
‘Alright. When Jaehyun’s out, we’ll say.’ spoke Onew.  
‘Go!’ Jaehyun yelled.  
I immediately started to cut into the metal, reaching the middle in about 10-15 minutes. Leaving the tunnel, Kibum gave Jaehyun the thumbs up. Jaehyun spoke into his walkie-talkie before cutting in. ‘Could Taeyong cut the four corners of the roof? I don’t know where to start at.’  
‘Alright. Sending him in to cut the holes.’ responded Onew.  
I walked into the tunnel again, cutting above me as good as I could. Of course, I’m short, so I needed Onew or Jonghyun to lift me up. Kibum came in the end, lifting me up. I cut into the roof on top of Kibum’s shoulders. Sunlight flowed 1n the dark tunnels blinding us. After we were done, Jaehyun yelled his thanks through the holes in the roof, starting his chainsaw up. We walked outside of the tunnels and sat down, letting Jaehyun do the rest. 

 

Jaehyun PoV  
Up on the top of the plane gave a beautiful sight of the sparkling blue ocean. The ocean was a deep dark blue color, dots of white within it, sparkling like diamonds. Reflecting it was the light blue sky, no clouds in sight. Looking around, he saw no land nor ship in sight. This truly was an island.  
Looking behind him, four L’s were cut into the roof, marking the edges of the tunnels.  
“TY thank you!” I yelled. After getting confirmation, I started to cut off the roof. After two sides were cut and I was about to start the third one, a helicopter hovered above me. Sending down a harness sort of thing, I attach two of the four straps to the sides I already cut. Leaving the other two hanging, I cut the third side, then attached the third one. With the last one cut and tied, I carefully walk on the cut off section, checking the straps, making sure they were secure.  
Hopping off the wobbly section, I grabbed my walkie-talkie and spoke into it, ‘Jonghyun, Onew, Key. Get ready to pull Jihoon out. We’re ready on our side.’  
‘This is Onew speaking. Jonghyun and I are in position. Kibum went with Taeyong to check up on Kim Namjoon of BTS. Ready when you are.’  
I tugged on the rope and gave a thumbs up. Taemin turned on his walkie-talkie.  
‘Onew, Jaehyun. Can you hear me?’ he asked.  
“Afirmitive.’ voiced Onew.  
‘Yes.’ I spoke.  
‘Alright. Starting to lift. Get in positions. Hana….. Dul…… set!’


	18. Author Note

Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. 

I'm not going to update stories until I am finished with the whole thing which might take me another month or two and I will update in small chapters like I usually do. I haven't posted in a little because of 2 reasons. Well, 3? One, I'm busy with school. I'm busy with my school work and I forget to update. Two, I'm not really into writing stories much anymore. I'm more into watching videos on YouTube about K-Pop, drawing K-Pop Idols and anime characters, and reading stories. Three, I've been looking into more bands so I'm researching them and stanning them instead of writing. So this one, and my other 2 or 3 I plan and am currently working on will not be posted until I finish with the draft. 

(Should I add BigBang, Stray Kids, Astro, monsta X, or Day6 in here? I've been flickering on BigBang and I just recently got into the other ones. Opinions? Also, I apologize on the really short chapters. I have some options.   
*Delete this one and revise it   
*Save this one but revise it on another one  
*Delete this altogether and start anew  
*Keep going  
I will see what people think and the choice end at the end of this month, February 2019. I will delete this later)

Thank you for your support.


	19. Attention!

Ok guys. I'm sorry once again for not posting on this story or any of my others. Since I asked what I should do, only one person responded, I decided to just "finish" this story. The last chapter was the last one. I'm not going to delete this though. I will make another version and fix my mistakes and try to make it better on that one. 

So as of 5:47 P.M PST,4/4/19 this story is officially done. I thank all of you who have supported me on this story. (Thanks for 2000 views btw!)

See you next time!  
Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the pictures or characters.


End file.
